Gill's Thrills
by Dansuno
Summary: It's Zap's birthday. Everyone is having a great time at his beach party when things begin to get dark. The stereo is struck by a bolt of lightning and everyone stops in shock. Kaos' giant floating head appears shortly after, telling them they're doomed, then disappears. The weather goes crazy and a tsunami rushes towards them. Everyone tries to escape but only a few got away...
1. A Day of Disaster

**Gill's Thrills**

_Prologue_

_It was a hot, lovely summer's day when it all began. It was a very special day in Skylands, for this day, was Zap's birthday. Everyone was excited for Zap's Big Beach Birthday Party. Poor Zap, for little did he, or any of the other Skylanders for that matter, know that on this day, disaster would strike!_

…

_Gill Grunt awakes in a small, cool room. He has no clue where he is. He thinks he must be dreaming. His vision is blurry, but it slowly starts to adjust. He starts to makes out shapes of great, wild aquatic animals. Soon, he realises that he is actually not dreaming, and that he, somehow, is at the bottom of the ocean._

_Where exactly is he? Why is he here? What happened? Embark on this great journey with Gill Grunt and friends to find out!_

Chapter 1 – A Day of Disaster

It was late morning, and the Skylanders were all still asleep in their assigned apartments of the new Sky Resort. All, of course, but one.

Zap couldn't sleep. He was full of energy and too excited for his birthday party. He was all dressed up, ready to go to the beach. He couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't help himself, he just had to wake the others.

"Gill, Gill!" Zap barked. "Wake up Gill!"

Gill Grunt opened his opened his eyes. "Huh…"

"Wake up Gill! Come on! Let's go to the beach! Wake the others!"

"Oh… Oh! Right! Happy birthday Zap!"

"Thanks. Now let's go!"

"Okay Zap. How 'bout you go down to the beach and I'll get the others!"

"Okay! Great! Thanks Gill. See you soon."

Zap zipped out of the room in a flash. Gill Grunt sat up in bed and put on his Water Jetpack. He grabbed his power hose and left the room.

Gill Grunt's room was the first from the left of the 3rd floor, left from Zap's room and straight forward from the flight of stairs that lead up from the 2nd floor. He went along the hallway, waking the others, one-by-one. He told them to help by waking the others in the higher levels of the building.

Firstly, he woke Slam Bam, whose room was to the right of Zap's. Slam Bam went on to wake Wham-Shell and Chill, who both got ready and went with him to wake the others. Gill Grunt watched as they went up the stairs to the 4th floor. He then turned and went down to wake the others in the lower levels.

Everyone was now on their way to the beach. It was a short walk from the resort and only took a few minutes on foot. But most were there in no time at all, they all flew or sprinted and got there quickly.

Stealth Elf was the first to join Zap at the beach, though Zap hadn't noticed until the next group, Gill Grunt, Jet-Vac, Spyro, Sunburn, Drobot, Cynder, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom and Lightning Rod had arrived.

They had all been racing each other to the beach through the sky and got there quickly. No one was sure who won though because they all got to the beach at about the same time, so they decided it was a draw.

The group stood there talking for a while and then, all of a sudden, a faint, continuous yell sounded. It was gradually getting louder and louder, then… 'SWOOSH!'

Wrecking Ball fell from the skies above and crashed into the sand, skidding across the beach.

"Uh… Ouch!" Wrecking Ball said as he bounced back onto his feet and shook off sand. The others stood in silence for a moment, confused about what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" Jet-Vac asked, concerned about Wrecking Ball.

"I'm fine!" Exclaimed Wrecking Ball. "Just a…"

"WOAH!" Interrupted a voice from above. Everyone looked up and saw Shroomboom plummeting towards the ground. He was coming down fast and everyone was thinking he was going to crash. He was just about to make contact with the ground and then… 'PLOP'…

Time seemed to come to a halt as everyone froze in shock. Then suddenly, in a flash, Shroomboom reappeared, lying on top of a giant mushroom.

"He shoots, he spores!" Shroomboom bragged. Everyone sighed with relief. Shroomboom got down from the mushroom as it shrunk and disappeared into thin air. He smiled at Wrecking Ball and Wrecking Ball smiled back.

"Hehe!" They both laughed. "Tag team!" They then jumped at each other and high-fived, making a loud slapping sound.

Just then, everyone else appeared from over the hill at the top of the beach. They all saw Zap and smiled. They rushed down the hill of sand towards him, almost tripping as they leaped over piles of sands.

"Hey!" Zap greeted as each of them reached him at the water's edge. They all huffed and puffed for a while and said hello back.

Flynn, Cali, Hugo, Quigley, Gurglefin and Diggs, accompanied by Persephone, landed on the beach in a hot air balloon. Flynn stood out of the balloon and spoke.

"You didn't forget about us, did you?" Flynn asked.

"Hey!" Zap shouted. "Don't worry, we didn't forget."

"So…" Zap began. "Let's get this party started…"

"WAIT!" Yelled Terrafin. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

"Oh! Uh…" Zap started.

"Of course, the giants!" Spyro answered. "Boomer!"

"Huh?" Boomer replied.

"Huh-hum!" Spyro coughed.

"Oh right!" Boomer ran over to Shroomboom. He reached into his backpack and pulled out what appeared to be a colourful stick of dynamite. He lit the fuse and gave it Shroomboom.

"Fling it up! As high as you can!" Boomer commanded Shroomboom.

Shroomboom grabbed the cylindrical stick from Boomer and pulled it back on the band of the slingshot as far as he could. It stretched and stretched, soon it was almost touching the ground, and then… He released the band.

The stick flew up into the air too fast for anyone to see, Shroomboom fell to the ground as the band flicked back and hit him across the side of the face. No one noticed, they just kept watching the colourful cylinder shrink into the sky.

All was quiet for a moment, the only thing that could be heard were the waves gently trembling over each over, and then… 'BANG!'

Everyone jumped. The cylinder exploded into thousands of bright, colourful sparks. It was a firework. It crackled as the sparks and shrapnel descended from the sky.

Slowly, the ground started to rumble, the wind blew with might and the waves grew high. The rumbling grew bigger and a large lump in the ocean began to rise above the water…

Everyone moved slightly apart, trying not to bump into each other. They tried to keep their balance, but the ground shook so hard that it caused them to bounce and fall onto the rough sand below.

"Now here come da' party!" Zook laughed.

Great, big shadows expanded across the beach, blocking the group from sunlight. The ground shook heavily a couple more times, a large blast of water shot up from the ocean, and a loud, almost deafening buzz sounded as the wind blew out of control.

The Skylanders and others all put their heads down and closed their eyes, blocking their ears to stop them from hurting. Then everything stopped. The sound was gone and the ground stopped shaking, the wind had calmed and there was no more water splashing or spraying anywhere.

They all looked up and smiled. There, standing around the Skylanders, were the eight giants: Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher and Ninjini were standing directly in front of them, towards the top of the beach. Swarm had flew down and landed beside them to their right, leaving a small crater of sand where he had landed. Hot Head was standing to their left, with Eye Brawl sitting on a cliff beside him; and last but not least, Thumpback, who was standing tall in the water right behind them.

Everyone was standing, staring at the giants, and then Tree Rex broke the silence…

"Let's party!" He smiled. Everyone cheered and smiled. Eye Brawl got off of the cliff and stepped back as Crusher smashed it, he crushed the rocks up and turned the whole cliff side into a giant water slide that lead down into the ocean.

"Hmm… still needs water…" Crusher stated. There and then, Gill Grunt flew straight past his head and up to the top of the slide. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band.

"Ah-ha!" He smiled. "This will do the trick!" He placed the power hose down amongst some loose rocks and fixed it in firmly. He then stretched out the band and strapped the trigger to the handle.

'SWOOSH'! Water rushed out of the gun and down the slide.

"Works a charm!" He smirked.

"COME ON! WATER SLIDE'S READY!" He yelled at the top his lungs to the others. Everyone shouted and cheered.

"What did he say?" Diggs asked Hugo.

"He said… the water slide is ready." Replied Hugo.

"Oh!" Diggs responded.

Everyone, besides the giants; gathered around the base of the cliff.

"How are we going to get up there?" Asked Wrecking Ball.

"No problem!" Roared Thumpback.

Thumpback stepped out of the water and onto the warm, rough sand. He went to the cliff and pulled the chain of his anchor tight. He sat the anchor on top of the cliff and buried the other end of the chain into the sand.

"Here! Climb this!" He smiled.

The group cheered once more and some of them began to walk up the chain, while the rest flew to the top of the cliff. Zap was the first up the chain and didn't wait for the others. He just zipped onto the slide and off he went.

"Whoa!" He screamed. He smiled and chuckled down the entire slide. When he reached the bottom he spun and twisted across the shallow pool of water and straight into the sea.

A few others came after, then a pile up in the shallow pool began after Bash came down and got stuck in the sand. After everyone had got up and brushed themselves off, they all just started laughing.

After an hour or so everyone was still having fun and running around, playing games.

Chill, Stealth Elf, Hex, Cynder, Sonic Boom, Sprocket, Flashwing and Whirlwind were all playing beach volleyball with Ninjini as a referee and Wrecking Ball… as the ball. He didn't mind though.

Everyone else were surfing, swimming, building sand castles, flying, going down the water slide and competing in different beach sports. A large stereo was pumping loud music. Tree Rex was dancing to the music, swinging his arms and stepping from side to side.

Everyone was having so much fun that they didn't notice the dark clouds forming overhead. Small rumbles came from the sky but they didn't hear them over the music. In a flash the sky lit up and…

'CRACK'! A bolt of lightning struck the stereo and blew it to pieces. Everyone stopped and gasped. They were all stunned.

"What a bummer!" Bouncer sighed.

"That sucks!" Added Jet-Vac.

"MWUHAHAHAHA! Fear my giant floating head!" A voice from above taunted.

"Kaos…" Tree Rex grumbled.

"Yes! That is my name, and you shall fear it… and my giant floating head!" Kaos replied.

"I'm sorry but your party's over!" He added.

"It's time I got rid of you, all of you! My little device here… Uh… Glumshanks... Yes, thank you… As I was saying! My device here shall destroy you all! Anyway, let's get on with it shall we?"

'BEEP'! A loud beep went off as Kaos hit the on button of the gadget he was holding. He laughed at the Skylanders and smiled…

"Goodbye! See you later! Doubtfully! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The hologram of his head then disappeared into thin air and his ship flew away.

No one noticed anything happening… they stood there for a little while thinking it was a joke. But all of a sudden, Slam Bam pointed out a big tsunami coming towards them. It got bigger and bigger as it got near.

Everyone screamed and began to run inland. Flynn, Cali, Hugo, Diggs, Quigley, Gurglefin and Persephone rushed to the air balloon and immediately took off.

Everyone tried to flee the beach as fast as possible, but the wave was too fast. It caught up to everyone that was on ground and pulled them in with great speed and might.

Lightning bolts and thunder shocks knocked around the ones that tried to fly away. Many of them were knocked into the ocean where the wave got them. Some of them crashed into the land first, being swept away afterwards.

Fortunately for Flynn, Cali, Diggs, Gurglefin, Quigley and Persephone, this didn't happen to the air balloon and the group got away safely.

The giants managed to keep their ground and they tried to help the others, but it was no use. They were all swept away too fast.

Gill Grunt tried to dodge the wild weather, but it the thunder was too strong and the lightning too fast. He was sent flying towards the ocean from high above and landed with a loud splash. The impact of hitting the water knocked him unconscious…

Gill Grunt slowly awakened in a dark and cool room.

He half opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could not make out what he was seeing. He blinked his eyes and then opened them wide. His vision began to adjust and he soon realized what he was looking at. He was looking up through a large glass window at many rare aquatic animals that only swim in the deepest parts of the Great Ocean.

"What…" He mumbled to himself, thinking he was dreaming.

"It can't be…" He couldn't believe that he was really at the bottom of the Great Ocean. He had heard rumours of this place before, but never did he believe that they were true.

His slow awakening was soon interrupted by a short, yellow Gillman; much like himself. He cleared his throat and began…

"Good morning. The king would like to see you!"


	2. Awakening of an Adventure

**Gill's Thrills**

Chapter 2 – Awakening of an Adventure

Gill Grunt stared at him in confusion. He didn't know what to do. He noticed his gun and jet-pack were missing.

"Who… who are you?" He asked the short yellow Gillman. "…and where am I?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I am under the order of taking you to my king. Come on, let's hurry!" The yellow Gillman replied.

Gill decided to trust him, if he didn't he would probably just be left to rot in that small room or would be dragged to the king. He nodded his head in agreement.

The yellow Gillman held out his hand, offering to help Gill stand up. Gill got a firm grip of his hand and pulled himself up. Gill thought as he stood, 'Maybe I can make a run for it, but that probably won't turn out well.'

The yellow Gillman may have been a stranger but Gill thought he seemed harmless enough so he just stayed quiet and followed his orders.

"Follow me!" The Gillman commanded as he turned to the large steel door behind him. He took a step towards it and opened it by pressing a glowing green button on the wall beside it. A loud beep sounded and the door glided upwards to reveal a bright room on the other side. The light rushed into the small dark room they were in, illuminating the entire room in a flash.

The Gillman walked into the room and turned around.

"Ya' comin'?" He asked.

Gill rubbed his eyes and gave them time to adjust, then thought about it one last time. He nodded his head and then hurried to the strange Gillman's' side. The yellow Gillman pressed a button on the wall identical to the one he had pressed before. Another loud beep sounded as the door slid down, making a slight bang as it shut.

Gill Grunt continued to follow behind the yellow Gillman as they travelled through a large network of corridors and halls. The yellow Gillman kept checking behind him to ensure Gill was still following. At long last, after a walk that seemed to take hours they had reached a set of gigantic wooden doors.

The doors seemed very peculiar and were not like any other door they had passed on the way there. They were supported by steel bands and they were HUGE! In front of the doors stood two guards in silver armour. They stood entirely still and did not move at all, they even seemed to not be breathing.

The yellow Gillman stood in front of one of the guards for a moment. The guard gave a slight nod after identifying him and turned to the fellow guard. The other guard looked back and they both exchanged nods before opening the set of doors.

Behind the doors was a large room. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of different people all crowded into the room. Noise filled the air as music played and gossip echoed around the room. Citizens packed the sides and back of the room, all crammed away from the front and centre. Performers were spread all through the middle and at the front was a large stage, with a great big staircase leading up to it.

The stairs were guarded by noble knights in silver armour. Mermaids in sparkling costumes aligned the stairs dancing and waving giant feather fans toward the top of stage.

At the top and centre of the stage sat three thrones, all of slightly different sizes, with the largest one in the middle and the smallest one to the right.

The smallest seat seemed suited for someone small and young, but was empty of all but a small, pointy crown. A shady figure sat in the one on the left with their head hung low, quietly weeping. In the middle on the largest seat sat a large, intimidating Gillman. He seemed to show no emotion, but couldn't help but give off an aura of sadness.

The yellow Gillman lead Gill through the large crowd and toward the stage. When they had finally reached the bottom of the stage they stopped on the spot and so did everyone and everything else around them.

The performers cleared from the centre of the room and scurried to the walls at the sides. The dancers on the stairs moved away from the top of the stage and aligned at the walls at the sides of the stairs. The room fell dead silent.

The knights slowly shuffled sidewards and separated at the centre to form a gap. The yellow Gillman told Gill to stay put then slowly ascended the many stairs. When he reached the top he took a deep breath and quietly spoke a single word to the king followed by an exchange of nods with him.

He moved aside and stood at the side of the stage. The king arose and took a long glance at the Skylander. He sized up Gill and then began to slowly descend the stairs towards him. While descending the stairs he began asking questions aloud.

"So you are a Skylander, are you not? Are you one of the many heroes of Skylands, the saviours of this world?" He asked.

"Yes!" Gill replied firmly as he looked into the kings' eyes.

The king reached the bottom of the steps and stopped.

"And what is your name?"

"Gill Grunt. My name is Gill Grunt." Gill replied.

"You lost your friends, did you not?" The king questioned.

"Yes…" Gill slightly dropped his head and stared at the ground as he answered.

"Would you like to know where your friends are?"

"What…? W-What do you…? How…? Yes… but… What do you mean?"

The king cleared his throat and raised his head high.

"First, allow me to introduce myself. I am King Geyser, ruler of this here 'Burgh of the Big Blue' and king of the Great Sea. Up there is my wife, Queen Lily Geyser, she prefers to be referred to just as lily though. And that empty seat up there is the throne of my beloved daughter, Princess Bubbles." The king sighed before continuing.

"But… she was kidnapped. Not long ago, pirates raided the city and took her away. Everyone did their best to stop them… but it was not enough. They had help by someone. Someone by the name… Cake…? No, uh… Kick…? No that's not it either. Uh…"

"Kaos… Sir" Rivers interrupted.

"Oh yes! That dreadful Kaos! He kept going on about 'fearing his giant floating head' or something like that and some other gibberish. He blocked us off from the pirates and helped them escape. Well anyway, this is why I offer my help to you. I will help you find your friends, if in return you help rescue my daughter. So, what do you say?"

Gill Grunt accepted the offer without a second thought and answered.

"Okay! I will help you rescue your daughter, the princess, in return for your help to find my friends."

King Geysers' slight frown instantaneously turned into a large smile. He was relieved and thanked Gill.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed and cheered.

The crowd cheered and clapped, few even whistled. Gill smiled, but soon remembered he had not saved his friends yet. The king shook Gills' hand so hard that he almost ripped it right off. He then shouted.

"Rivers! Bring our friend his equipment." The yellow Gillman that Gill had met before nodded his head and disappeared through a door much like the one they entered the room through but a lot smaller.

In just a short moment Rivers returned to the stage with Gill Grunts' jetpack and power hose. Gill smiled and moved up the stairs and onto the stage alongside King Geyser to receive his equipment from Rivers.

As soon as Gill got back his gear he swung the jetpack around his shoulders and strapped it on tight. Rivers then told him to show the witnesses, Gill thought it seemed to be a bit of a strange thing to say but then realised what he meant… or at least what he thought he meant. He raised the hose high above his head and turned toward the audience, then smiled.

The crowd cheered and clapped once more but soon calmed as the king held up his hand as a signal to quieten, then he began.

"Hero! You will soon be escorted to your transport to a place known as the Crustacean Kingdom. There has been a mysterious signal coming from there."

"Rivers! You will be this heroes' guide for the long journey ahead." King Geyser explained.

"Yes sir!" Smiled Rivers in reply.

"That is all! You may all leave now!" Shouted King Geyser.

As the crowd was leaving he turned to Rivers and spoke.

"Go get ready!"

Rivers stayed silent but nodded his head and rushed through the door he left through earlier. In a while he returned in an unusual looking set of armour.

"Let's go!" He smiled.

He then led Gill back to the big door at the back of the room that they had entered through.

Gill could barely keep up as Rivers rushed ahead in an attempt to arrive at their destination as soon as possible, only stopping every now and again to turn his head to check on Gill as he led him through the large maze of halls.

After a while he came to a sudden halt and turned his head sidewards, looking toward another unique looking door at the bottom of a small staircase to his left.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed, pointing to the strange door.

He slowly descended the few stairs and took a step toward the door. The door looked very strong and for a matter of fact, it was.

"Rock-solid and sealed airtight, completely waterproof!" Explained Rivers.

It had a large, steel vault wheel on it that was used to open it. Rivers knocked on it a few times in a strange pattern. Of the few times Rivers hit it Gill only heard it make a sound once.

Rivers grabbed the wheel tight and began to slowly turn it. He positioned himself beside it and pushed with his entire body strength. It almost seemed as if it wouldn't turn, but it soon budged and started to spin easily. It spun and spun until a loud click sounded and the door opened wide.

"Easy!" Rivers puffed.

"Oh…" Gill thought aloud.

He then followed Rivers through the entrance into the room behind it. The door slowly shut automatically behind them with a loud bang. When it sounded Gill jumped and shivered.

"Nothing to be scared of!" Smirked Rivers.

Gill scanned the room from wall to wall and roof to floor, at first sight it seemed completely bare. The only things in there were a few large pools, one of which was empty and two with submarines docked in them, of which one had an opened hatch.

Rivers pointed toward the submarine with the open hatch and smiled.

"There's our ride!"

Rivers led Gill towards the submarine and next to a small set of indented stairs built on the submarines' exterior, right next to the hatch.

"After you!" Rivers smirked.

There was something about Rivers that Gill didn't like. But it was probably nothing and Gill ignored the feeling.

Gill grabbed onto the top dent and began to climb. He pulled himself up onto a small platform next to the hatch and looked in there. He then took a deep breath and jumped down.

Gill steadied himself after almost falling over and moved away from the hatch. Not long after Rivers followed him down and landed lightly, quickly returning ahead of Gill to lead him again.

The submarine seemed big from the outside but was actually quite small on the inside. Rivers led Gill through only a few rooms until they reached the control room.

There were two other men there both sitting in seats in front of a large monitor. Rivers told one of them that they're ready to go. The Gillman he was talking to nod his head and pressed a button on the command panel in front of and spoke into a microphone next to it.

"This is captain Billabong speaking. Prepare for take-off!" The voice echoed throughout the entire submarine and ended with a short buzz sound.

"Okay! This way!" Rivers said to Gill as he led Gill out of the control room and into a room full of other people.

"Take a seat! It's going to be long ride." Rivers advised. As soon as Gill and Rivers both sat down the speaker sounded again.

"I will inform you when we arrive at our destination. If you need to know anything ask our guide in the sitting room! Take-off in... Five… four… three… two… one…"


End file.
